A typical sliding saw includes a base, a rotatable table rotatably disposed within the base, a support housing attached to the table, a rail slidingly received by the support housing and a saw unit fixedly attached to the rail. The rail typically carries most, if not all, of the saw unit's weight, which is typically heavy. The support housing, which supports the rail, must accordingly have very expensive bearings, in order to support the weight and allow the different sliding motions.
During operation, the user pulls the saw unit towards the front of the saw and over the workpiece, moves the saw unit downwardly in a chopping motion, and pushes the saw unit towards the rear of the saw and into the workpiece. Accordingly, the prior art saws are not user friendly to operate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a sliding saw that is less expensive to manufacture.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a sliding saw that can be more user friendly to operate.